My Tainted Heart
by Ashley0816
Summary: A girl named Kana comes to Konoha in order to start a new life. After her real parents had left her because of a dark demon inside her and her foster parents died. OC story. More details inside. PLEASE R
1. Intro

Name: Yuki, Kana (last name, first name)

Age: 13

DOB: December 8

Looks: White hair, one blue eye (right), one gold eye (left)

Wearing: a light gray spaghetti strap shirt with a dark gray sweatshirt over it and a black skirt, high black socks, and black ninja shoes

Personality: your mostly happy even with what's happened to you. Your calm unless someone really pisses you off. Your laid back but when it comes to fighting your focused and strong, but people do underestimate you because of the way you act but you don't mind. You never turn down a fight unless you think your opponent is to weak for you. You also get along well with people when you want to.

Past: You were born in the village hidden in the mist with a wolf demon inside of you which no one new about until you were 6 when a mark appeared on your lower back that was the demons curse mark. Your whole clan feared you and because of it they abandoned you to fend for yourself. You got by stealing bits of food until a nice old couple took you in as their own. You lived with them for 7 years until they passed away. You inherited all of their things since they had no other family members. You sold everything they owned including the house and decided to move to the village hidden in the leaves to attend the academy their.

Special techniques: You have two abilities that no one else has or ever will because of the wolf demon. You have an ability that allows you to morph into a white wolf after a series of hand signs. You can also summon black wolves either if your in danger or you just want them around. You have many other techniques that other ninja have because you learn very quickly.

Demon form: you can control when you change into your demon form because of your years of training. When you are in your demon form you hair turns black and your eyes glow red. You grow fangs and long sharp claws. Also when you are not in demon form and your very pissed off your eyes glow red

**My Tainted Hear**

The Beginning

You woke up to your alarm in your new house that you moved into yesterday. Today was your first day of the academy. You got up, took a shower, changed into your clothes, brushed you hair & teeth, and went down stairs. You went into the kitchen and grabbed some toast and you ninja crap and left for the academy. On your way to the academy people starred at you and whispered stuff but you were used to it. They were most likely talking about your two different colored eyes. You didn't care that much but you put on the hood of your sweatshirt so no one else would feel uncomfortable. When you reached the academy you walked inside and into the classroom. You walked down the stairs and up to the senseis' desk. You could feel all of the students eyes on you but it didn't make you nervous.

You: Hi I'm Kana Yuki and I will be joining your class according to the Hokage.

Sensei: Oh yes the Hokage informed me. I'm Iruka.

you: Oh ok.

Iruka: You an go find an empty seat.

You turned around and noticed the class still starring at you. Now they were whispering. 'ugh why do people have such a hard time excepting the fact that my eyes are different' you thought as you looked around. You saw an empty seat next to the window.

There was someone sitting in the seat next to it. It was a boy with blonde hair and blue eyes. You walked up the stairs and to the seat. When you sat down you looked out the window. You felt someone poking you so you turned around and saw the blonde kid.

You: you want to ask me why my eyes are different from everyone else don't you

blonde kid: no I think your eyes are cool.

You: really?

blonde kid: yeah. I'm Naruto Uzumaki and I'm going to be the next Hokage. Believe it!

You: I'm Kana Yuki. Nice to meet you.

Naruto: Do you like ramen?

You: sure why?

Naruto: do you want to go get some after class.

You: yeah I would love to!After that you tried to pay attention but since you new everything Iruka was teaching you decided to doze off. You woke up to someone poking you. You looked up and saw Naruto.

Naruto: Kana class is over we can leave

You: Oh ok. You wanted to go get some ramen right?

Naruto: Believe it!

He grabbed your arm and pulled you out the door. He kept pulling you the whole way to the ramen shop and when you got there he let go and sat on a stool. You sat next to him and you both ordered some ramen and talked. When you were done with your bowl you looked over at Naruto and he had 5 bowls stacked next to him and he was eating his 6th.

You: holy shit

Naruto: what?

You: you must really love ramen

Naruto: who doesn't

You: well I better get home now

Naruto: do you want me to walk you home?

You: no that's alright

Naruto: ok bye

You: Bye!

You paid the bill for your ramen and started walking back to your house. You turned a corner and crashed into someone. You looked up and saw...

* * *

**Thanks for taking the time to read my story! (8D) Please Review... It will mean A LOT to me. Oh and this story is just something that came to mind and I just had to write it, so please review. I hope you liked it**


	2. Chapter 1

_**recap: you turned the corner and crashed into someone. You looked up and saw... **_

_**My Tainted Heart**_

_**Chapter 2: New Friends and Bad Ramen**_

_**You look up and saw a girl with long pink hair and green eyes. (me: ha you probably thought it was going to be Sasuke!! tricked ya!!)you: I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention.pinky: It's alright. Your the new girl right?you: Yeah.pinky: Hi I'm Haruna, Sakura nice to meet you. she offered you her hand to help you up. you took ityou: Thanks! I'm Yuki, Kana. Sakura: When did you move here?you :Yesterday, why?Sakura: Oh I was just curious I guess. I know this is a little rude but why are your eyes to different colors?you: I new someone would ask me that I was just born this way (wrong. actually your eyes are also a sign of the wolf demon.)Sakura: Oh sorry, I was curious.you: Your not the only one that has ever asked me that before.Sakura: Oh, well it was nice meeting you. I have to go now see you tomorrow.you: Bye.you went home and took a long bath thinking about your day. hmm the first day of the academy and I've already made 2 friends. after your bath you got dressed in your pj's which were just red shorts and a white tank top. You fell asleep almost instantly because for some strange reason the ramen you ate made you very sleepy. **_

_**You woke up again to your alarm but today you set it a half hour before the time you woke up yesterday because you didn't want to be late. You got up and walked over to the bathroom. You did all of your normal morning routines (same as yesterday) and left with a toaster struddle and your ninja stuff. You eat your breakfast before you got to the academy. When you went into the class room most of the student were already there. You didn't notice Naruto or Sakura so you decided to sit in a random spot. You walked over to the same empty seat that you sat in yesterday that was next to Narutos' but this time someone else was sitting there. **_

_**It was a guy with a gray hooded sweatshirt on that had fur along the edge of the hood and the sleeves. He had his hood on and red triangles on his face. You sat down and he glanced at you. You looked over at him and then a dog jumped out of his hood and landed right on your lap. It was a small white dog with brown ears. He was adorable.you: Omg your dogs is so cute!! petting the dogs earsDog Boy (don't you love the nicknames I give people :D): Oh sorry he doesn't normally do that.you: It's alright, I'm Kana. What's your name? still petting the dogs ears and starring at itDog Boy: Oh that's Akamaru.you: looks at dog boy I wasn't talking about him smiles sweetlyDog Boy: blushes a little Oh I'm Inuzuka, Kiba. Your new right.you: looks back at dog mhm. I moved here 2 days ago to join the academy and become a ninja.Kiba: Oh so you don't now your way around the village?you: No why?Kiba: well then do you want...he was cut off by someone yelling your nameyou looked up and saw Naruto in the door way. He walked over to you and grabbed your hand.Naruto: Come on, you don't want dog slobber on you, do you. shoots Kiba a glareyou: Akamaru jumps off of your lab and onto Kibas' head Bye, hope to see you again.Kiba: Yeah bye. Stupid Naruto. Stealing her away like thatYou walk with Naruto until he brings you to another seat and you sit down. By this time the class was almost full then your heard what's sounded like a stampede out side the door. You look at it and saw Sakura and some blonde girl run in panting.Sakura and blonde girl: I WIN!! shoots each other glaresyou: whisper to Naruto whats up with them?Naruto: whispered back ever since they were little they have been competing with everything. They each think they're better then the other.you: still whispering Oh.Sakura notice you and Naruto looking at her and walked over to you both.you: Hello Sakura. How are you?Sakura: Hey Kana, I'm fine. I totally won that race against Ino-pig glares as the girl known as Ino walked over to you guysIno: Hi I'm Ino and whatever billboard brow has been telling you, its not true. I definitely won the race. EVERYONE saw.This fight goes on for about 5 more minutes then Iruka walked into the room and told everyone to settle down and get into their seats. Sakura grabbed your arm and pulled you up.Sakura: Come on you can sit next to me.you: Ok. Bye Naruto.Naruto: Bye see you after class. Maybe we can get some ramen again.you: We'll seeYou walk with Sakura until she sat down in a seat in the middle of the class. You sat next to her. You are currently sitting next to a shy looking girl with short black hair and almost white eyes. She was wearing a tan sweatshirt. Sakura is sitting next to a guy with black hair and black eyes. He is wearing a blue shirt and white shorts. The back of his shirt has his clans symbol on it.you: Hi I'm Kana talking to the shy girlshy girl: Ooh I'm H-hinattaa.you: That's a really pretty name.Hinata: tthankssyou: You don't have to be so shy around me. I wont hurt you, I want to be your friend if that's alright?Hinata: Nno its aalrighttyou: Cool!Iruka told the class to be quiet one more time (well actually he yelled it) and everyone was silent. Through approximately 10 seconds you were bored out of your mind. I hate school. I will destroy it you thought until you felt someone's eyes on you. You glance over past Sakura to the kid next to her. When your eyes met he looked back at Iruka. ok whatever. You feel your eyes get heavy and you drift off. You wake up to someone calling your name. You open your eyes and see... **_


	3. Chapter 2

recap: you sat next to Sakura and met Hinata then you fell asleep during class. Ok then lets begin :D

My Tainted Heart

Chapter 3: Old Memories

You woke up to someone poking you. You opened your eyes and looked over to your side and saw that everyone was getting up and leaving. You looked over at the person who poked you and saw Hinata. You smiled at her.You: Hello there :DHinata: umm class is overrrYou: Oh thanks for waking me up.Hinata: Umm your welcccomeYou: standing up and walking out of the room with Hinata what did I miss in class today?Hinata: oh tomorrow were having a test on the notes we took today You: okHinata: yoo-ou can copy my notes if you wann-tYou: No, I bet I already know everything on it. Not to be modest or anything.Hinata: Oh ok.You: you know you don't have to be so nervous around meHinata: smiling oh alrightYou: smiling back Yup. Well I'm going to go train now. Unless you want to come train with me?Hinata: Oh I have to go home and eat dinner other wise my mom will get worried. Goodbye kana. I will see you tomorrow.You: Bye! waving as you turned and started walking away thinking about your family which made you kind of depressedYou: Ugh. Why do I even bother thinking about them...I'm such a loser.You walked threw the forest until you reached a clearing. You looked around. There was a smallish river and behind it is a series of tall rocks. The rest of the area has trees surrounding it. It the perfect training spot. You smiled at the sight and walked in the middle and started training. You were about five minutes into training when you took out a kunai and threw it into a tree. Someone jumped out and landed a about 6 feet away from you. You recognized him as the guy who Sakura sat next to (on her other side of coarse because you were also sitting next to her.)You: Who are you and why are you watching me?Boy: I wasn't watching you! I came here to train and when I heard you I jumped into the tree to see what was going on, loser.You: well EXUSE me! I just thought it was kind of odd to see someone watching me. Yeesh! and you never answered my question! who are you?Boy: Uchiha, Sasuke. And you are.You: whispered way to pay attention in class.Sasuke: looking annoyed what was that?You: smiling I said my name is Yuki Kana.Sasuke: this is where I train.You: yeah you do that and I'll go right over there pointing a couple of feet away and train. Sasuke: hn whateverYou: ok thenYou trained for about a half an hour and Sasuke too. Then someone threw a shurikan at you from behind (you where facing a tree practicing you taijutsu) you slightly moved to the side and the shurikan flew into the tree and stuck on it. You turned around and saw Sasuke with a smirk on his face.You: what do you want? or did you just miss your target?Sasuke: yeah youYou: what a nice thing to do the first day you meet someone, try and kill them. yeah that's what I do to you said that sarcasticallySasuke: I was just thinking we could do a one-on-one fight considering we're both training.You: smirk Sure, it doesn't look like it would take much to defeated you.Sasuke: hm whateverAfter that last remark Sasuke quickly did some hands signs and said fire style- fire ball jutsu. A big ball of fire came quickly towards you. You made some hand sign and said water style- water shield (I made it up unless its real because then I didn't). water surrounded you and exterminated the fire. When the fire ball was completely gone then water vanished into air. You: Is that the best you can do?Sasuke: you wishHe took out some shurikans and kunai's and threw them at you. You dodged them by jumping in the air. right as you did that Sasuke did the fire ball jutsu again and you had barely enough time to get out of the way. your arm got burnt a little but nothing serious.You: oh I see how it is?You did hand signs and said water style- water clones. (if you haven't caught on yet you can do water and ice jutsus'. I don't remember if I mentioned that before?) There were now four of you, all surrounding Sasuke. Each of you pulled out a kunai and where ready to charge when you realized how late it was. your clones all disappeared and Sasuke was now confused but didn't show it.You: shit its late out. I have to get home and eat.you turned around and ran off. On your way you saw something moving in the corner of your eye. You turned your head and saw a squirrel (sp?).aww how cute you thought and then when you turned your head back around you realized someone was in front of you but you couldn't stop in time and crashed into the person and fell on your bum bum :D.You: ugh why do I keep doing that. Its like my new way of meeting people. remembering the person you hit who was now on the ground oh I'm so sorry. I wasn't paying attention.Person: Obviously.It was kind of dark so you couldn't see the persons face but you could tell by the voice that it was a boy.You: I apologized. You don't have to be so rude. glaring a little trying to see his faceBoy: mhmYou: ugh whatever I'm over it.You got up and so did the guy. You dusted yourself off and looked at the guy. You could see his face now because the moon came out for behind some clouds. He had long brown hair that was tied together in the back. He also had whitish bluish purplish grayish w/e eyes. You thought he was kind of cute but really rude.You: I'm Yuki Kana. and you are?Boy: Huuyga (sp?) Neji.You: its nice to meet you. Do you go to the academy?Neji: why does that matter?You: smiling just curious I guessNeji: yeah (Idk if he really does but in my story he does okay?)You: really how come I never see you around there?Neji: most likely because I'm not in your class he said that in a matter-of-fact wayYou: funny I never thought of that. well gotta go. see you around...maybeYou walked away thinking about the few people you've met already in your third day in the hidden leaf village. When you reached your house you unlocked the door and opened it. you walked up into your room and put your pajamas on and went to sleep. You woke up the same time as yesterday and did your morning things, grabbed a bagel and your ninja stuff and left. When you reached the academy you started to walk in when something caught your eye. It was Neji. he had just arrived. you ran in front of him.You: hey you really do go to the academy pointing at himNeji: didn't I tell you that yesterday?You: yeah but I thought you were lying big smile bye now I have to get to class. see ya!You walked into the building and into your class room. you walked over to an empty seat and sat in it. The seat was kind of in the middle. it was also next to a guy with brown hair pulled into a ponytail. you looked at him and being the generous person you are, introduced yourself.You: hi I'm Yuki Kana!Boy: I'm Nara ShikamaruRight then the sensei entered the room and announced that the test will begin in a few minutes.Shikamaru: how troublesomeYou: oh I'm sure you'll do fine. it cant be that hard.Shikamaru: test are so boringYou: I know but you have to take them otherwise you wont become a shinobiShikamaru: what a dragThe test were now distributed and you finished in no time. Shikamaru on the other hand fell asleep on top on his test. that sounds like a good idea (if you haven't noticed your lazy and like to sleep A LOT) you woke up a few minutes later saw that everyone was done with there test and the sensei was speaking. Shikamaru was still asleep. you zoned out for a few seconds until something caught your attention. The sensei was talking about another test in a few days that will determine if you become genins. If so then the following day you will get your official sensei and teams. maybe I should tell Shikamaru you thought, then the sensei announced that school was over. You shook Shikamaru until he groaned and lifted his head.Shikamaru: tiredly and annoyed WHAT??You: umm class is over and also in a few days we're going to have another test to determine whether or not we become genin.Shikamaru: Greatsuddenly out of no where you heard someone scream your name. You walked outside to see who it was and saw Sakura waving to you with Ino and Hinata beside her.You: Hello Sakura. Hi Ino.Sakura and Ino: HiSakura: we were all planning on throwing a sleepover party and we wanted to know if you wanted to come. There will be lots of people that you could meet and get long with. Ino: so what do you say?You: sure I would love to come. is there anything I could do.Sakura: heh heh funny you should mention that. well me and Ino cant have more then two people over because our parents wont let us and we were thinking since you live alone...You: sure we can have the sleepover at my house.Sakura and Ino: YAY!!You: um so when is the sleepover party?Ino: well since its the weekend (its Friday right now) we were kind of thinking tomorrow? Is that alright? You: I guess so. should I tell the people coming my address?Sakura: no we kinda already did thatYou: so what your saying is you decided to have the party at my house before even asking me? what would of happened if I said no?Ino: then there would be a lot of people randomly coming to your house at the same time tomorrow.You: ok whatever. I have to go to the market. bye guys.Sakura and Ino: BYE!! thanks so much!!You: your welcome.You walked to the market and picked up some chip, cup cakes, ice cream, soda, and popcorn because someone was bound to bring a video. You left the market and headed home. you unlocked the door and opened it. you put the groceries away and collapsed on the coach in front of the TV. You turned it on and started watching some show but drifted into a deep sleep. _you had just turned 6 years old. right when the demon mark appeared on your lower back. you had seen it in the mirror. Luckily before anyone else could. you tried to hide it the best you could but one day as you were leaving for school and your mother gave you a hug and when she did your shirt rose up a little bit showing the mark. your father had just walked into the room and saw it.Your father: OMG!Your mother: What's wrong hunny?Your father:she a demon get away from herYou mother: What?she looked down at you and saw the demon mark. terror showed in her eyes as she slowly let go of you and backed away. your worse nightmare was now reality. your family took your sister and ran away from the house. Soon your whole clan ran away. You stayed at your house, sitting in your room, starving for days hopeing that your family would come back and you could live happily again. They never came back and you went out on your own to fend for yourself._ you woke up with tears slowly falling down your face.You: whispering why did you leave...


End file.
